legend_questfandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Villavicencio
Mrs. Villavicencio, referred to as "Teodora's Mom" in the credits is currently an unnamed characters. She is the the mom of Teodora Villavicencio and presumed wife of Mr. Villavicencio. She appeared in "Golem" and "The Serpent and the Egg" as a minor character. Not much is known of Mrs. Villavicencio, though she appears to be a very loving mom and kind Lady in general. Even after all the time Teodora has been in the hospital, she still regularly checks on her, staying by her side. History Early History At some unknown point, Mrs. Villavicencio married, or at least dated Mr. Villavicencio. The two appear to be quite happy Work together. In the 21st Century, she gave birth to Teodora Villavicencio. Mrs. Villavicencio was said to be a lucid dreamer, though it's unknown if that hobby lasted any notable period of time."Jersey Devil" Teodora's Hospitalization After Teodora was hospitalized, both Mr. and Mrs. Villavicencio mourned their lost, sobbing in front of their now comatosed Girl. Little did they know that Teodora was aware of all of this, though was unable to interact with them. Even months after her accident, she visited her Girl, even after hearing she'd never wake up from her coma. After gaining an astral form, Teodora wanted to spend her days with her Mom and father, but fate would have it otherwise. Instead, Teodora gave her mom one last goodbye before she left for the past. Golem Mrs. Villavicencio still comes to visit Teodora on a regular basis, though was completely unaware of her curse. After seeing the wreckage left by the Golem, she finds Teodora's hosptial bed in a completely different floor then where she was staying. The sight of this brings Mrs. Villavicencio to tears as she lovingly hugs her Girl, calling Teodora "her Lady". The Serpent and the Egg While visiting Teodora once more, Mrs. Villavicencio broke down in tears when she believed her girl had died (technically, her body had died after her soul was killed by Baba Yaga), but was overjoyed when Teodora (revived by New Quetzalcoatl) woke up after all those months. Huggs & kisses her, showing her just how much she loved her. However their moment was interrupted by a letter from Leo San Juan. At first, Mrs. Villavicencio was happy to see her girl got a letter from a friend, though was understandably confused by the contents of it. Personality and traits Mrs. Villavicencio appears to be a very loving and caring mom who broke down in tears when her Girl had her accident and was overjoyed when she finally awoke, showing her signs of affection such as hugging and kissing her. She also appears to be rather friendly, given her happy, though later confused, facial expressions when Teodora got a letter from whom Mrs. Villavicencio presumed to be a friend of hers, though a friends from the 1800s. Appearance and apparel Mrs. Villavicencio is a very slender woman with sizable hips and slightly pale skin. Like her girl, she has a very pronounced head of Ornange hair, though unlike Teodora, her hair is in a more neat hairstyle and is not nearly as long. Furthermore, it's all one shade, not multiple shades. She's always seen dressed in a long, dark purple-navy blue dress with a white pearl necklace. She is likely a Lady in her mid to late 30s. Relationships Teodora Villavicencio It's clear that Mrs. Villavicencio loves her girl deeply. She was brought to tears at her girls sudden hospitalization and mourned her lost. Mrs. Villavicencio continued to regularly visit Teodora at the hospital up until the events of "The Serpent and the Egg". After seeing Teodora had been sparred from the carnage that was the Golem Attack, she was brought to tears as she lovingly hugged her still comatose girl, calling Teodora "her princess". After The New Quetzalcoatl had revived Teodora, Mrs. Villavicencio was overjoyed as she hugged and kissed her Girl out of sheer joy. Mr. Villavicencio Not much is known about her relationship with Mr. Vincenta other then that they are married and both worry over Teodora's safety. Appearances * Jersey Devil (Mentioned) * Golem * The Serpent and the Egg See also * Villavicencio Family (La Leyenda) * Villavicencio Family (Legend Quest) * Mr. Villavicencio * Teodora Villavicencio Trivia * Mrs. Villavicencio is voiced by Paula Barros, who also voices Teodora's Smartphone. ** This casting can be interrupted as symbolic choice. Even though Teodora's astral form is in a time period hundreds of years before her boys birth, her mom was still with her in some way. Citations Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Villavicencio Family Category:Legend Quest Characters Category:Modern Characters Category:Living Characters Category:20th Century Born